The Incredibles meet The Angel
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Rooftop Showdown

**The Incredibles meet The Angel**

**Summary: **They call her Chelsea Reed or the 'Angel' the young teenager is a myth, a legend, and a reality. That's right when a new villain appears so does she and for a while she goes head-to-head with the Parrs because she 'works alone'. But one night the Parrs find her unconscious in an ally, immediately Helen lets her stay. And even though they have butted heads she agrees to keep their secret a secret. Taking her in like her own child Helen finds herself at odds with the young teenager. What secrets does she hold and why is it that she and Vi have suddenly become almost like sisters? Read on to find out. Rated T for teen.

**The Incredibles meet The Angel**

**Chapter 1, Rooftop Showdown**

Metroville, California; the rooftops 12:00am

It was a dark night a busy night and no one knew about the noisy fight that was taking place above them on the rooftops of the tall buildings. A young figure clad in black was fighting a maniacal mercenary like villain named the _Death Stalker_. The young figure fought gracefully yet powerfully, and even in the darkness you could tell that this black clad fighter was female and a teenager.

Blocking the _Death Stalker's _kick the female fighter swept her opponent off of his feet and while grabbing his shoulders she slammed the villain down onto the roof, hard. "Let this be a lesson to you _Death Stalker _don't ever mess with _the Angel_, got it." the young teen hissed.

At that she whirled around and ran, running to the edge of the roof she inhumanly lept to the next building. She did this until she was out of sight. When she got to the old abandoned water tower she opened the door and entered the rusted structure.

Flicking on a light that she apparently had made you could see what she looked like; she was British and a fine looking young woman, looking at a height of 5', 5", and weighing at about 115 lbs. She had blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and was wearing black sunglasses, a trendy black maxi coat with a zip-up front and a shiny mandarin collar made of velvet, since the coat was unzipped you could tell that she was wearing a black mini wifebeater, no bra , a black miniskirt that matched her coat, black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and black knee length leather boots.

(A/N: In the next few sentences you will read sexual content which will contain brief nudity and the describing of that brief nudity, that is all).

When she removed her shades you could see that she had blue eyes, she paused briefly to remove her coat and mini wifebeater, which revealed her developing erect pink tipped breasts. She smiled at herself, and then gingerly grinned as she thought 'I've never had sex yet I've been wanting to since I was 12. I wonder what it feels like,' then she shrugged and said "Oh well no point in asking myself a question I can't answer," the half naked girl sat down on the old filthy three seated couch that served as her bed and removed her boots and stockings, and then her skirt, which showed that she had a pair of black panties on.

Then she walked over to a black bag and removed a black bra, a pair of black panties, a black t-shirt, and black loose fitting jean shorts. After she grabbed a towel she opened the door to the water tower and while holding her night clothes walked to the little spring underneath the water tower. She removed her panties and stepped into the cool water.

While washing herself you could see in the moonlight that she had a tattoo on her back. It said '4344'

and even she had no idea what it meant.

Upon returning to her water tower home she smiled and closed her eyes, in seconds you could hear her tired and labored breaths signaling that she was asleep.

_Alright that's the end of chapter 1 upnext chapter 2, how did everybody like it? Please r&r and no flames unless it's about the sexual content. Any ideas on how I should finish this just click that little blue button at the bottom and give me your suggestions. I accept any and all types of pairings except family pairings. If you want your character to meet the Incredibles then give me the characters name, age, personality etc. Bye for now._


	2. Superhero Showdown

**Chapter 2, Superhero Showdown**

Metroville, California; Parr home 7:00pm

Helen Parr smiled as she and her children(minus one Jack-Jack)got ready for their patrol Violet aka Invisigirl wore a blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow 'i' in the middle which was inside a black circle, black gloves, a yellow belt, blue pants, black thigh length boots, and a black mask. Dash aka _the Dash_ wore the traditional red, black, and yellow supersuit that his mother and father had begun to wear since their battle with Syndrome and the Omnidroid.

"I'm ready," Dash shouted as he ran back into the living room at a speed of 68mph "So am I," Violet announced as she stepped into view. Violet now was wearing her hair in a ponytail trying for a more superheroic look. Helen sighed and went to change, when she came out her and her children left the house to patrol the city.

Metroville, California; the water tower

At that same time a young girl was smiling as she too went out to patrol the city. Dressed in her usual black fashion _Angel _lept from the water tower and down into the streets below, landing easily without getting hurt she took off towards the scream of help.

Turning the corner of 5th and Conner she saw a man pressing up against a young teenage girl who was atleast 18, pressing herself into the shadows so as not to attract any attention she heard the man say. "You're mine bitch, I'm gonna tear right through you like a chainsaw on a tree." the man held a pocket knife in one hand while he pulled the teen into an alleyway.

The man eagerly tore the young teens clothes off in an attempt to rape her but a shout caused him to stop. "Wh-whose there," the man asked sourly as he dropped the already bleeding partially naked teenager.

"I said whose..." but his words were cut short as a gloved fist slammed into his face blood instantly poured from his broken nose. After arresting the man she stepped out of the shadows and ran to the bleeding teenager "Are you alright," she asked helping her to her feet. The teen nodded and _Angel_ sighed as she guided the girl out of the alley.

Taking her to the hospital she told the doctors all they needed to know, after she stepped out of the hospital she ran off.

Meanwhile Bob, Helen, Violet, Dash, and Frozone were taking on _the Death-Bot, Death Blade, the Death Slicer, and the Wicked Lady._

_The Death-Bot _was Mr.Incredibles size and was white and black, its right arm was able to fire rockets, while its left arm contained both a flame thrower and a machine gun. The evil robot had a helmet on with a black V shaped visor.

_Death Blade _was Violet's size and was an african american teenager, he had black wavy hair that went down like spikes, blood red eyes, and a golden automorphing arm. _Death Blade_ wore a blue t-shirt with a yellow collar and yellow sleeve edges, a black belt, green pants, and red, blue and green boots. He also held a golden sword in his left hand.

_Death Slicer_ was Frozone's size and was african american, he had short purple hair, green eyes a right arm that could detach and become whirling blades of death. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, red gloves, a red belt, green pants, golden spiked knee pads, black shoes, a golden robot like mask, and green, red, and yellow body armor. He also held a formibable two sided staff like sword.

_The Wicked Lady_ was Helen's size and was indian, she had long black hair with green at the top, and green eyes. She wore a green body suit with yellow sleeves, green clawed gloves, a green skirt, green stockings, yellow high heels, and black glasses. She also had on green lipstick.

Bob grinned as he and _the Death-Bot _grappled neither sides strength giving in Bob pressed forward and _the Death-Bot_ pressed back. Then _the Death-Bot _loosened its grip in order to fire several rockets at Bob. Mr.Incredible smirked as he turned and lept to the side figuring that they would miss as soon as he dodged.

Rolling back to his feet he was surprised to see that the missles were still following him "Dammit," he muttered as he once again dodged the cluster of missles. Bob just barely escaped the missles a second time and was unexpectedly hit by a few of them.

'BOOOM,' Mr.Incredible was thrown off handedly into a wall from the opposing blast.

_Death Blade _began to advance towards Violet, brandishing his sword the evil teen fired a ball of fire towards her.

Unsurprisingly Invisi-girl brought up a forcefield which nullified the searing attack, Vi smirked and sent a wave of forcefield energy towards her evil foe. _Death Blade _only smirked and nullified Violet's feeble attack with a concussive blast of psychic energy. "Ha you can't keep up with..." the villain was interrupted as Dash quickly sent a fast punch to his jaw, which caught him off guard.

"Haha," Dash chuckled "Looks like you can't keep up with me," the super speedster said grimacing as he ran around the evil teen at a speed of Mach 3. Then he saw _Death Blade _move at the same speed as he had. "Or maybe you can," he said cockily.

The two superspeedsters traded dozens of super fast punches as they literally burned rubber at what seemed like a blurr.

_Death Slicer_ and Frozone were having their own personal battle with each other, _Death Slicer_ kept trying to slash at the black superhero with his bladed staff but Zone just kept dodging the villains pathetic attacks. And when he saw his opening he froze the evil villain solid, smirking he said "Who brought the 'Ice Villain', 'cause it sure wasn't me."

Meanwhile high above them on the rooftops _Angel_ sat there in a kneeled position overlooking the fight. She grimaced at the Supers novice fighting skills, because to her they were incapable of protecting Metroville. They had ordinary lives and lived together as a family or as close friends, she had none of that it was like she felt superior to the Golden Age supers.

For she had been born to fight, to protect, and to kill if neccessary. But she didn't wan't to kill, all she wanted to do was protect people. She had no family, no friends, but she had enemies. Oh she had loads of enemies, many were superhuman criminally insane psycopaths, and others were gangsters or drug dealers.

A slight tear fell from behind her black shades, at the rememberance that she did not have a family. She noticed the five-supers were at a disadvantage against these powerfull new foes, so she took in a deep breath and lept off the ledge. Landing calmly she surprised everyone even the supers, _Angel_ smirked as she let her Maxi coat flow down behind her.

_The Death-Bot fired searing flames from its left arm, Death Blade fired a ball of fire, the Death Slicer created a tornado by spinning his bladed staff, and the Wicked Lady fired a beam of heat vision. _All of the attacks were focused on _Angel_, the British teen smirked again and dodged the attacks as if she were a veteran heroine.

Then she launched herself into a powerful tackle right into _the Death-Bot_ which took out the evil android instantly. After she had taken care of _the Death-Bot_ she ran towards _Death Blade_, _Death Blade_ swung his sword but he moved too slow. She dodged the failed sword slash and kicked him in the gut, which made him keel over like a sick puppy.

"Come on your makin' this to easy," _Angel_ said tauntingly.

The other five supers stared at the British superheroine in amazement at her prowess and skill.

_Death Slicer_ also tried to slice the teenager in-half but was quickly stopped by a round house kick to the villains head. _The Wicked Lady _tried to ensnare _Angel_ with her extendable mind controlled dred locks, but the teenage girl dodged the attack expertly and sent a super strong fist to _the Wicked Lady's _face.

When the battle was over the five supers walked over to the teen to congradulate her on a job well done.

"Congratula..." Bob starts but _Angel_ cuts him off.

"There's no need to congratulate me, I was just merely doing my job,"

"Well who are you," Dash asks curiously.

"Well lets just say I don't let anybody know who I am," _Angel_ responds.

"Well we're all friends here we won't tell who you are," Violet says kindly trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I don't have any friends," _Angel_ answered blatantly.

"That's it," Vi shouted as she lept at the blonde headed teen.

_Angel_ responded in turn by kicking Vi in the face almost breaking her nose. Bob roared and tried to grab her, but he was stopped and thrown back into a fire hydrant. Bob groaned in pain, which caused Dash's superspeed ego to wash over him "Nobody does that to my family and gets away with it," the ten year-old super said rushing at _Angel_. _Angel_ stopped Dash easily and tossed him into Frozone who at the moment was firing a beam of ice at her. Instead of freezing her it froze Dash, which gave her time to leap into a flying kick that knocked the ice wielding super into Helen. Causing them to both be tangled up in her stretching limbs.

_Angel_ smiled at her job well done and lept away onto the dark rooftops and into the night.

Metroville, California; Parr home 11:00pm

The Parrs were just walking into the door, tired, bruised, and a demoted ego was all that was wrong with them.

Dash turned on the tv where the Channel 6 news was harping over the defeat of their beloved supers

_'At around ten 'o clock tonight the famed supers the Incredibles were defeated, but not by a villain but by the mythical and mysterious teen heroine the Angel. After aiding Mr.Incredible, Elastigirl, Frozone, Invisi-girl, and the Dash she turned around and beat them easily. Is this the goodbye of the Incredibles or the start of a superhero fued? This is Trinity Stoker of Channel six news...'_

Bob turned off the television and said "We'll discuss this tomorrow understand, so both of you go off

to bed," The two children grumbled and walked away quietly. Then it was quiet signaling that everyone was asleep.

Back at the water tower _Angel_ smiled at her success in beating the cities five supers, "Well I told 'em

I worked alone. They had it comin to 'em," she mumbled as she fell asleep.

to be continued

_So how'd everybody like it, if you did/didn't like it then click that little blue button down there and tell me. Also I own Angel, The Death-Bot, Death Blade, the Death Slicer, the Wicked Lady, and Death Stalker(Chapter 1). Bye for now and keep reading and reviewing 'cause that's what keeps a story goin'._


End file.
